


Piercing's problem

by Axeliste



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Just friend, M/M, Other, friend, kurodai - Freeform, time skip
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: Daichi Sawamura lui avait annoncé il y a quelques jours la nouvelle: il voulait se faire percer. Et bon sang, Terushima était faible face et au piercing, et à Daichi! Que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse?! Il n'était qu'un petit coiffeur qui avait besoin de savoir et d'étancher sa curiosité!~~Mention de Kurodai
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 1





	Piercing's problem

Daichi Sawamura était vraiment sexy dans son uniforme de boulot. C'était là la réflexion principale que se faisait Terushima depuis qu'il avait débarqué chez son ami. Et aussi accessoirement ex-petit-ami. Il perdait le fil de ses pensées aux moindres mouvements du brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer ses muscles imposants qui roulaient sous ses vêtements _pile_ à la bonne taille. C'était là un spectacle totalement fascinant qui, malgré les années passées, continuait de déstabiliser et faire baver le coiffeur. En même temps, vous dirait-il, ses pectoraux bombés semblaient prêts à tout moment de faire exploser sa chemise, ses épaules manquaient de déchirer la chemise et même la veste d'uniforme au moindre mouvement, et _ce pantalon_. On ne parlait pas assez des fesses parfaites du policier. Juste, pas assez, et c'était clairement un crime. Yuuji ainsi que beaucoup de monde dans l'entourage de Daichi pensait qu'il faudrait créer une chanson, ou un hymne pour faire des fesses et des cuisses de l'ancien capitaine de Karasuno un trésor national. Et Sugawara serait sans aucun doute le président du fanclub ainsi que son trésorier, sans hésiter un seul instant à vendre toutes sortes de choses à l'effigie de son ami, et ce, sans le moindre regret. Ça, il en était sûr! Après le nombre d'années à côtoyer Sawamura, il avait lentement réalisé qu'il avait été trompé par les traits gentils et purs de son meilleur ami. Force était de constater que Koshi était, comment dire, une salope? Un opportuniste? Un démon déguisé en ange? Le tout mélangé? Bref.

Pour en revenir à Daichi, il n'était pas là, à baver sur le brun pour aucune raison. Le but premier de sa présence était qu'il était celui qui s'y connaissait le plus en matière de piercings, et que de ce fait, il pouvait répondre aux questions de son ami sans le moindre mal. Il y a de cela quelques jours, Daichi lui avait révélé lors d'un échange de memes sur la vie de volleyeur pro de leurs amis, qu'il pensait se faire des piercings. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'exprimer le reste de son idée, que Yuuji lui proposait de se voir pour en parler de vive voix. Le brun lui avait alors proposé de passer chez lui après sa journée de travail, et d'en discuter autour d'un repas.

Les voilà donc, le jour fatidique, et de toute la journée, Terushima avait été insupportable, ne tenant pas en place une seconde rien qu'en pensant à la future discussion. Daichi l'avait donc accueilli dans son petit appartement vêtu encore de son uniforme de travail, pour le plus grand plaisir visuel du coiffeur, et avait ensuite commencé à préparer le repas. Autant dire que niveau discussion, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait son ami policier, mais c'était un détail.

Au bout d'un certain temps qui parût bien court au blond, Sawamura se retourna, tendant par la même occasion une assiette pleine à Yuuji. A présent tout ce qui manquait c'était que Daichi porte une robe de soubrette et l'appelle Maître, et là, il serait sans aucun doute le plus heureux des hommes. Il ne put cependant pas continuer de rêvasser, le brun, qui avait bel et bien remarqué que son ami ne prêtait guère attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire, lui assena un coup sur le crâne sans le moindre remord.

"Aïeeeuuuh! Pourquoi tu m'frappes?!"

Se massant doucement la tête, là où à présent il était sûr d'avoir un bleu dans quelques temps. Daichi leva les yeux au ciel, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre par des mots, et s'installa face au blond pour commencer à manger son dîner. Yuuji se reconcentra alors sur l'origine de sa venue, et commença alors enfin à parler de piercings.

"Très bien, très bien... Parle moi plutôt de ton envie soudaine! Mec, depuis quand tu veux avoir un piercing?! Mais surtout OU?!"

Tout en parlant, il commença à manger ce qui se trouvait être plus un petit déjeuner qu'un dîner: c'était un simple œuf au plat sur du riz. Le riz n'était pas que nature, mais avait été préparé à la coréenne avec du kimchi et d'autres ingrédients, mais surtout était saupoudré de nori émietté. Il ne pouvait cependant pas juger, et mangeait de bon cœur, il était si nul en cuisine qu'il avait déjà manqué de mettre le feu à son immeuble plus d'une fois, mais ne manquant pas de mettre le feu dans son appartement.

"Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis, mais les aiguilles sont énormes, ça fait carrément flipper Yuu'... Et puis..."

Tout en commençant par manger son riz, le blond ne put qu'approuver les dires de Daichi: les aiguilles des piercings étaient particulièrement impressionnantes et flippantes, il ne pouvait qu'appuyer cet affirmation. Quand il était allé faire son piercing à la langue, il avait carrément flipper en voyant la taille de l'aiguille: parce que sérieusement?! Un truc AUSSI GROS allait lui transpercer la langue? Comme si?! Au final, oui, il n'avait presque pas le temps de flipper trop longtemps qu'il avait déjà l'aiguille dans la bouche, et un piercing sur la langue.

"Je voudrais que ça soit aussi une surprise pour notre anniversaire à Tetsu et moi."

Yuuji releva la tête en acquiesçant, tout à fait d'acc-Attends quoi? Dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau, le cerveau du faux blond dû tourner à plein régime afin d'enregistrer ce que le brun avait pu dire. Mais à présent, peut être qu'effectivement, il avait légèrement oublié cette information: Sawamura et Kuroo étaient en couple depuis quelques temps -tousse années officieusement- à présent. Ils s'étaient réunis durant la deuxième ou troisième années de leurs études supérieures, mais n'étaient pas de suite sortis ensemble. En fait, ils n'avaient commencé à réellement sortir que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un boulot, ce qui faisait que les deux hommes ne fêteraient que leurs deux ans dans quelques mois. Alors que même si ça lui faisait un peu de mal à l'admettre, cela faisait presque 5 ans maintenant qu'ils se tournaient autour et que tout le monde ou presque qui les connaissaient à l'époque, avaient très vite supposé qu'ils étaient simplement ensembles. Bon dieu, même Hinata l'avait supposé alors qu'il se trouvait dans un autre pays, à l'autre bout du monde!

Reprenant un semblant de calme intérieur, Terushima ignora donc cette dernière information, et lui demanda plutôt la question qui le taraudait depuis la nouvelle:

"Okay, et tu veux te faire percer où?"

Daichi, alors, baissa les yeux _timidement_ sur son assiette, et Yuuji sut à ce moment précis qu'il allait faire une syncope. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette nouvelle information, et il eut bel et bien raison:

"Les tétons...?"

Évitant par il ne sait quel moyen un saignement de nez intempestif, le blond manqua de s'évanouir. Il pouvait mourir en paix à présent, qui que soit au commande là-haut, il avait été entendu. Bon dieu, Daichi avec des piercings aux tétons, c'était même mieux que de devenir immortel, ou avec des supers-pouvoirs! Oui, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup. Avant qu'il ne puisse cependant se faire une image de la chose, Sawamura reprit:

"Mais je sais pas, j'ai lu que c'était long à cicatriser, et même si je ne vois pas souvent Tetsu sur ces prochains mois et qu'en coup de vent, il faudrait que ça soit cicatriser d'ici là? Tu comprends?"

Tetsuro était un homme chanceux, ça Yuuji pouvait le dire. Ce type ne méritait un gars comme le policier. Oh que n-

"Sinon, j'avais pensé à en faire un sur la langue, comme toi."

A ces mots, l'attention du blond fut de nouveau sur le brun. Il leva un sourcil joueur, et répliqua en plaisantant:

"Oh oh oh? C'est parce que tu veux faire des pipes d'enfers?"

Une légère rougeur apparut alors sur les joues du policier, ce qui fit comprendre au blond que c'était sans aucun doute une -ou LA- raison, qui motivait ce piercing. Yuuji éclata de rire à la soudaine gène de son ami, et tout en continuant de manger son dîner, il donna son avis de professionnel sur ces idées:

"Et bien, les deux sont genre ULTRA sexy, bien que j'ai une légère préférence pour toi pour les tétons, mais ouais, la cicatrisation. Dans les deux cas, c'est long à cicatriser, faut faire super gaffes et tout, et tu vas en chier pendant des mois, bien que les tétons soit plus long à cicatriser que la langue. Mais... Dans ton cas? Avec ton uniforme qui épouse tes formes comme y'a pas, tu vas plutôt souffrir pour la cicatrisation des piercings aux tétons, genre ça va pas arrêter de se frotter dessus, ça risque de s'accrocher, bref faudrait que tu mettes des vêtements un peu plus amples. Pour la langue, et bien, elle gonfle, et tu vas devoir manger des trucs liquides et mous pendant un temps. Après ça dépend de chacun, perso pour la langue, j'ai eu aucun soucis et en trois semaines de temps c'était cicatrisé, j'ai pu retourner à une alimentation normale, et même ma langue avait pas tant gonflé que ça. Mais oui, ça dépend de chacun, et de comment tu fais tes soins."

Yuuji avala l'avant dernière bouché de son assiette, ne restant dans le plat que le jaune d'oeuf, et quelques morceaux de riz. Il avait au préalable découpé tout le blanc de l'oeuf, laissant le jaune sur le côté afin de le manger en dernier. Daichi lui écoutait son avis presque religieusement, ne doutant pas une seule seconde des mots de son ami.

"Donc, en gros c'est un peu kif-kif? J'ai une chance sur deux que ça aille, ou que ça n'aille pas?"

Tout en répondant par l'affirmative, le blond était concentré pour attrapé son jaune d'oeuf et le mettre dans sa bouche en entier sans le moindre incident. Il se loupa misérablement, et fit éclater une partie du jaune avant de l'avoir pu y mettre. Fronçant les sourcils à sa propre maladresse, il savoura d'abord sa bouchée avant de récupérer avec son doigt les quelques gouttes témoins de sa gaucherie.

"Par contre, autant te prévenir de suite, depuis que je l'ai, je peux plus lécher comme avant."

Daichi resta un instant immobile, clignant des yeux rapidement, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, avant de récupérer un visage hermétique, et de simplement hausser un sourcil. Terushima se rendit compte de la sonorité de ce qu'il venait de dire, leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

"Nan mais, tu vois les chiens quand ils lapent pour boire? Mais qu'en fait, ils en foutent partout? Bah voilà!"

Sawamura fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant tout simplement pas le rapport entre l'image du blond, et le fait de "ne plus pouvoir lécher comme avant".

"Quoi?"

Le coiffeur décoloré, qui avait terminé de récupérer le jaune perdu reprit alors, en tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées afin de tenter une explication plus claire.

"Genre, j'veux dire, par exemple, rien de crade mais j'ai toujours mangé de la glace en la léchant, tu vois? J'veux dire, je fais pas parti de cette minorité de la population cinglé qui peut manger en croquant de la glace. Mais mec, avec le piercing? T'as un putain de sillon dedans? Pareille, tu connais mon obsession pour les yaourts? Bah je peux plus lécher l'opercule protectrice sans m'y reprendre à trois fois minimums? Et ça mon gars, c'est triste. Et surtout, au début, faut que tu fasses ultra attention, parce que tu peux avoir les dents qui avancent à cause de ça, ou même une déformation du palet? Donc ouais, faut faire gaffe. Mais voilà."

Daichi envoya un regard mort à son ami à la fin de sa tirade. Terushima, qui ne faisait absolument plus attention à ce genre de faciès de la part du brun lui envoya un sourire éclatant comme réponse.

"-Tu mets une possible déformation du palet au même niveau qu'un trou dans une glace? T'es sérieux?

-Bah quoi?! C'est chiant, tu sais!"

Le policier leva les yeux au ciel, et remit ses propres choix de vie en question. Bon dieu, il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de l'aide. 

  
  
_FIN_


End file.
